Mother
by SplishySplash
Summary: Lyra Erso is very much alive. What are the chances that she runs into her daughter on the busiest planet in the galaxy? Pure Fluff


**Title: Mother**

 **Author: LastWaterBender**

 **Fandom: Star Wars: Rogue One**

 **Ship: RebelCaptain, Jyn Erso/Cassian Andor.**

 **Description:** Lyra Erso is very much alive. What are the chances that she was on the busiest planets in the galaxy that she would run into her daughter?

Post Scarif.

Lyra Erso was very much alive.

She had been banished to the most remote part of the Outer Rim indefinitely as part of her sentence for aiming a weapon at Officer Krennic almost 18 years ago. Banished and separated from her husband, who had been taken off Lah'mu to continue his work for the rebellion both were punished for desertion from the Empire.

She had been separated from her daughter, who had been left on Lah'mu with the extremist Saw Guerra to raiser her and it wasn't long before Lyra had lost track of her completely.

Fifteen years later and she hadn't heard anything about her daughter and a small inkling at the back of her brain believed that she was dead. Even more so when Krennic sent word that Galen Erso was killed in an airstrike by the Rebels on Eadu.

She had lost all hope until her name came up as a hero of the Rebellion. A survivor of the Death Star's attack on Scarif. News about her became more and more frequent in the chatter that she intercepted.

Sergeant Jyn Erso.

Lyra couldn't be prouder of her daughter.

When the news of Orison Krennic's death finally reached the outpost, Lyra Erso was free.

She bartered her way off the nameless planet and went in search of her daughter.

That was three years ago and it was like chasing a shadow. Most of the times, she had missed Jyn by mere hours and suddenly all Alliance chatter regarding Jyn Erso had simply stopped. Now Lyra was going to spend the rest of her life looking for her daughter.

She sat on a hard bench in a space terminal on Hosnian Prime, sipping kaf while she waited for her flight to her next lead on Takodana where Maz Kanata would point her in the next direction. Hosnian Prime was almost peaceful for how busy and crowded the planet was.

Across from her was a man and a small child, who bounced excitedly next to him. The girl was barely big enough to walk, held onto her father's hands as she walked between his legs back and forth in front of her towards the window and back to the aisle. After the fourth pass, the man scooped her up in her arms and she squealed in delight. "Mi Estrella." He cooed and pressed kisses to her cheek. Her squeals echoed throughout the terminal.

"Papa!" She giggled as he lifted her above his head and brought her down to kiss her again.

It was the cutest exchange that Lyra had ever seen, the man adored his daughter. Galen had been so serious and protective, and when he played with Jyn she had never given him this type of response. She was serious like her father, never as freely like this little girl.

The little girl resembled Jyn, when she was that age. This little girl had lightly tanned skin, like her father, and messy dark curls that fell down her back. When they had arrived to the terminal, she was wearing a red dress and matching red bow in her hair, but had pulled it out and now sat in her father's pocket. Her eyes though, were the most beautiful shade of green, obviously not from her father.

A speaker came over the comms announcing that a ship had arrived, the little girl looked at her father hopefully. "Mama?"

The man nodded happily and the little girl wiggled in his arms happily. He was a handsome man, cleanly shaved and well dressed, his posture suggested years of training and discipline, probably with the rebellion, his accent though was not one that she had recognized.

He sat the girl down and took her hand as they moved to where they could see the passengers disembark.

She bounced on her toes to make herself taller, watching as a flow of people came through the door. Lyra watched as well, wanting to see the happy reunion of mother and daughter. It made her ache on the inside, missing that bond with her own daughter.

The little girl squeaked excitedly and took off from her father's side, running through the legs of weary travelers. Her father, bless his heart, would never be as fast as a toddler who suddenly discovered the ability to run, did his best to keep up with her. "Mila!" He called after her, carefully weaving up the stream of people.

"Mama!" The girl, Mila, yelled out as she leapt into the arms of a dark-haired woman. She had a scarf over her head that fell off when she leaned down to catch her daughter. Her shoulder bag fell to the floor and went ignored as she held the girl to her chest.

The man finally caught up and he gave a sheepish smile that she laughed off. He kissed her softly on the lips and he moved to pick up her bag off the floor. She sat the girl down for a moment, leaning her against her legs and removed her heavy coat, that was not meant for the warm Hosnian Prime climate. "I am never taking a public shuttle again." She told the man, stripping off her scarf. "If Leia wants me, she will send me back on the Millennium Falcon, or wait until we are back on planet." The man chuckled as he took her jacket and scarf, shoving it into the bag. "Baze and I got separated because it was packed."

"She had to call you right as we were leaving, didn't she?" He joked. "You asked for this time off months ago."

She rolled her eyes. "You try telling her that." She scoffed as she picked up the girl again, kissing her on the cheek. "I missed you so much."

"Mama!" Mila said happily before catching sight of a large burly man that approached them. "Bay!"

The little girl practically leapt from her mother to the other man, who caught her as if catching a feather. "Baby sister!" He said, a smile breaking his scary face. He reminded her of Saw Guerra, intimidating and brutal but soft on the inside.

The parents smiled brightly as the man wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Bohdi and Chirrut are waiting for us." He said and they turned around to exit the terminal. Baze put the little girl down and she ran to her mother, who picked her up again.

Lyra got a good look at the woman and it was as if she was looking at a mirror of her former self. The woman was petite and thin, but curvy in a way that motherhood changes a body. Her hair was dark and pulled back into a low bun, her green eyes, like Galen's. Lyra's stomach sunk to the floor.

Then she saw it, the small familiar piece of Kyber crystal. The small girl pulled it out of her shirt and her fingers traced the smooth edges and the woman pressed a kissed to the side of her head.

The small piece that she gave to an 8-year-old all those years ago.

Lyra jumped to her feet and called out her name. "Jyn?" The woman stopped and turned around, confused.

Jyn sized up the woman before recognizing her. The men looked between both women, unsure who the woman who knew who she was. Jyn's face fell as she recognized her and the color drained from her face. "I don't understand."

"It's a long story." Lyra said carefully and took a step closer, Jyn looked like she was about to bolt. "I've been looking for you for a long time."

The younger woman bit her lip and the man placed a hand on the small of her back, the small girl in her arms grew uncomfortable in the sudden change of demeanor of her mother. The man took the girl from her mother and passed her on to the burly man. "Do you mind?" He asked Baze, there was some silent communication between the men.

"Come on, Baby Sister." He said affectionately, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Let us go find Chirrut and Bohdi, I'm starving."

The pair headed out of the terminal, the girl babbling happily to the large man. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Jyn looked at the older woman, who hadn't changed much in the last 20 years since she had last seen her, except her hair had gone grey. Lyra could see the fight or flight response battling on her face, but the man kept her in her place, but his look grew protective and she was sure he guessed who she was. "I saw you. . .I turned back and I saw you get shot. . ."

"It was set to stun." Lyra answered as Jyn's eyes filled up with tears. "They took me with them back to Coruscant, Galen thought I was dead and was going to bury me properly, when I woke up they took Galen to Eadu and me to an outpost on the Outer Rim. He didn't know who I was alive."

A steady stream of tears ran down her cheeks. "Come on, let's sit down." The man said, leading her to the row of benches that they had previously occupied. He waited until Jyn sat down before extending his hand to her. "Cassian." He introduced.

"Lyra Erso." She returned taking his hand in his and sitting across from her daughter.

Cassian took a seat next to her daughter and his hand found hers. Jyn sat in shock, trying to wrap her head around what exactly was happening.

"After Krennic died, I was able to get off planet and I spent the last three years looking for you. I heard about Scarif and the Death Star, I have been using what connections I have left to track your movement, but after a while I couldn't find anything about you. I was on my way to Takodana, Maz Kanata knows everything."

Jyn wiped the tears that streaked down her face. "I am not an Erso anymore." She said with a smile. "Andor, Jyn Andor."

Lyra sat forward on her bench and placed a hand on her knee as she chuckled. "That may be why I was at a dead end." She answered tearfully. "I can't believe that I finally found you."

Cassian rubbed Jyn's back soothingly and she leaned into him. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you are alive." Jyn said in shock before shaking her head out of her stupor. "If I had known, I would have come looking for you. . ."

"I know, baby." Lyra answered. _"Flight number 1801.23 to Takodana is now boarding at gate 4."_ Said a robotic voice from the loud speaker and the small group tensed. It was the flight that Lyra was going to get on, but now wasn't necessary. "I'm not getting on the flight, I just found you."

The words made Jyn feel better, Cassian squeezed her arm and stood up. "I'm going to get some kaf, would you like some?"

Lyra nodded and Cassian walked across the terminal to the café, leaving mother and daughter alone but still within eyesight. "He seems like a good man." She commented as she watched him get in line. "I was watching him play with your daughter before you landed and she was so happy."

Jyn's smile softened at the thought of her daughter. "Mila is a very happy baby, Cassian makes sure of it." She responded. "Cassian is. . . the best human being in the galaxy."

Lyra moved to sit next to her daughter, weaving her fingers with hers also taking note of the ring that adorned her finger. "That is all that I could have ever hoped for, Jyn. I prayed to the force that no matter what happened to you, that you would be happy."

The younger woman bit her lip. "It took a long time, but I am very happy." She said. "More so, because you are here."

She squeezed Jyn's hand tightly in hers. "Mila is beautiful. You're beautiful." She said honestly.

Lyra held out her arms and Jyn fell into her embrace, eighteen years late and a rush of emotions ran through them. It was when Cassian returned that they broke apart, both with tears streaming down their cheeks. Lyra thanked him and accepted the kaf. "I have to know," Lyra started as she looked at the couple, Cassian sat on the other side of Jyn. "Why are you guys here, on Hosnian Prime?"

They shared a look. "We have a few friends stationed here who were recently engaged." Answered Cassian, rubbing small circles on Jyn's back. "Mila and I, as well as a few of our friends, left a couple of days ago and Jyn got held back with Baze."

"The force really does work in mysterious ways." Lyra said happily. He smiled knowingly and nodded in agreement.

They trio sat in the terminal for what felt like hours, the sun had gone down long ago and it wasn't until Cassian's watch chirped that they had realized the time. "It's almost bed time, we better head back." He said. They talked mostly about Mila and where they lived, what they did and so forth, leaving the heavy stuff for another time. Listening to Jyn talk about her daughter was worth everything that had happened to get to this point. Listening to Cassian talk about her daughter made her heart soar, a man that adored her daughter unconditionally.

Jyn nodded and stood up, Cassian followed as he grabbed her bag. "Come with us."

Lyra's heart burst into a million little pieces. "Yes." She answered, gathering her things as she followed the pair out of the terminal. "I am excited to meet my granddaughter." The word was foreign, but welcomed. She was a grandmother, to an 18-month-old.

"She will be excited to meet you too." Answered Cassian, his fingers weaving through Jyn's. "She has a ton of uncles who worship the ground she walks on, but a grandmother. . ."

Lyra nodded in understanding, happy that Cassian, so protective of his family, had welcomed her without batting an eyelash. "I never thought that I would ever be a grandmother. . ."

"Believe me, she was a surprise to us too." Jyn said with a laugh and shuddered at the thought of when she found out she was pregnant. It warmed Lyra's heart to see Jyn so free, never in her first eight years of life did Lyra see this side of her daughter and she found that she loved it. She loved seeing Jyn's small hand found its way into Cassian's hand and he pressed his lips to the side of her head as they lead the way to their transport.

The ride to their hotel was short and her eyes widened. It was the highest end hotel on the entire planet, the galaxy's most luxurious hotel chain-The Shangri La. "I also have some business to do for Princess Leia, so she put us here." Explained Jyn modestly, her cheeks a little flushed. "Also, to beg forgiveness for having me stay behind."

Lyra nodded with a smile as they climbed into the lift, Cassian held Jyn's modest bag. "She really needs to find a better outlet when she's angry with Han Solo." He mentioned with a chuckle.

"I told her to punch him, but she holds on to grudges better than I do." Jyn joked, leaning into him. The elevator ride was long, it was a skyscraper. Lyra looked out the window at the city below, filled with lights, but she was really watching the reflection of the pair.

Cassian laughed just as freely as her daughter. "That's saying something."

The door binged open and they stepped off, the room was right across the hall. Cassian slid the card into the reader, they could hear the happy squeals of the little girl on the other side. When the door opened, Mila was lifted into the air by tanned skin man with short dark hair. When the girl saw her mother, she all but leapt from the man into Jyn's arms. "Hi baby." She said, holding her close.

Cassian motioned for Lyra to join them in the room, when she froze at the door. "This is Bohdi Rook." He introduced and the man stepped up to shake her hand. "Bohdi, this is Lyra Erso."

Bohdi froze for a moment, as if seeing a ghost and all the color drained from his face. "It's . . . so nice to meet you." He said breathlessly, Cassian put his hand on his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze before disappearing into a room, assumingly to deposit Jyn's bag.

"You too." Lyra answered, unsure what was going on in the man's mind. He looked as if he knew her, but she didn't know who he was.

He took a deep breath. "I knew Galen Erso. . ." He started and her heart started to beat faster. "I don't know if Jyn and Cassian told you about our past, but I met him on Eadu when I was a cargo pilot for the Empire."

Lyra's heart began to race at the thought of her husband. "Galen?"

Bohdi nodded. "He loved you so much." He said. "He talked about you a lot."

Before Lyra could speak, Jyn approached them with Mila in her arms and she looked at the unfamiliar woman, not shy but curious. "Can you say hi, Mila?" Jyn asked the girl.

"Hi." She answered with a wave.

Tears welled up in Lyra's eyes and took the little girl's hand. "Hello Mila." She cried, Jyn motioned to her, silently asking if she wanted to hold the girl. Lyra held her hands and Mila transferred into her grandmother's arms. She wrapped the girl tightly in her arms and cried softly. "She's so beautiful."

When Lyra pulled back, the little girl placed her hands on her face with a look of concern on her face. "I'm your grandmother, Mila." Lyra said, the little girl didn't really understand. Lyra pressed a kiss to her cheek when she grew restless and Lyra put her back down on the floor.

They watched as Mila waddled happily towards her father, who exited the bedroom with a smile on his face. He crouched down and picked her up, bringing her to his lips and kissing her on the cheek. "Are you hungry, mi amour?"

She laughed in delight and Bohdi spoke up. "She had that chicken thing that she loves." He answered and Cassian nodded in thanks for watching his daughter. "And half of her vegetables, the rest of it ended up on Chirrut. Baze says it's because I let a blind man feed her."

"Then it looks like it's time to get ready for bed." Cassian said with a laugh and she pouted her lips, shaking her head. "No?"

Bohdi got up and held his hands out for her to come to his arms, which she gladly accepted. "How about I read you a book." He offered softly to the little girl and she took it.

"That easy, huh?" Cassian asked the girl, tickling her sides and she laughed loudly before yawning. She would be out in fifteen minutes.

Bohdi put her down for a moment. "Go say night night." He encouraged and another round of hugs and kisses from the girl, even Lyra got a goodnight hug before Bohdi took her small hand in his.

Jyn laughed as she took a seat on the couch, Lyra followed suit and chose to sit on the chair next to it as Bohdi disappeared into the room that Cassian had put their things in to put her to bed in order to give them the time to talk. "Mila loves her Bohdi."

Cassian sat down next to Jyn and took her hand, the room suddenly somber. "Bohdi knew Galen." Lyra said and gained a nod from them.

The pair shared a look. "Galen Erso convinced Bohdi to defect from the Empire to give a message to Saw Guerra regarding the planet killer, The Death Star." Cassian started with a deep breath. "It's a long story."

Lyra sat back, prepared to listen and Jyn sat up. They were prepared to tell her the story of how they got to this point today. The story of Rogue One. "It all started when I was imprisoned on Wobani. . ."


End file.
